Just Bella
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Bella's not used to be being ignored, so when Edward Masen ignores her, that sparks her curiosity and drives her to get to know This O/S was inspired by Parachute's song Forever and ..it's sad and (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: By now I would like to believe that you've figured out my big secret. Yup, that's right; I am NOT Stephenie Myer. *shrugs* Yeah, I know you're sad about it too, imagine how I feel. *grins***

**Warning: This is gonna be a sad one. Yet another attempt at a Bella/Edward story. I can't seem to write them together as a happy couple, but, eventually; maybe. **

**Enough blabbering from me, don't wanna give anything else away. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Just Bella**

**Inspired by Parachute's song _Forever and Always._**

* * *

He had been the first person to ever really spark her interest.

Of course there had been other guys before, who had tried, mostly in vain, to get her attention.

Some succeeded where others crashed and burned.

Then he came along.

Edward Masen.

Unlike the other males in her life, who were constantly at foot, giving in to her every whim, he didn't cater to her at all.

In fact he straight out ignored her.

There was nothing else to call it besides that.

No one else had ever ignored Bella Swan.

At the tiny high school they both attended, it was pretty hard for them not to have some sort of interaction, but somehow he made it happen. This frustrated her more than ever and some part of her wondered if she was being surprisingly shallow. She went to her best friends about it.

"He won't even look in my direction," she bemoaned as they all sat on her already crowded bed.

Rosalie, or Ro, as she preferred being called, cast her an annoyed look as she moved yet another stuffed animal off the bed, "First off; are you not too old for all of this shit?"

She glanced at the pile on the floor next to her and shook her head, "My dad loves giving me them and I'd do anything to keep him happy."

Charlie Swan, her Chief of Police father, who lost her mother as a result of her birth, meant the world to her. Honestly, when she was old enough to understand what happened, if she had been in his shoes, she would probably resent her.

He didn't though, oh no, not her dad. He loved her unconditionally even though he still thought she was nine years old and going through the whole teddy-bear phase. Didn't matter to her one bit though because it made him happy.

Ro's face softened a bit and then she rolled her eyes, "What ever floats your boat man."

"That's not nice Ro," the masculine voice wafted up to them from the floor.

She looked down and grinned at Jacob Black, the other part to the Terrific Trio that was them. She and Jacob had been friends from the time they were in pampers and they both had the same thing in common.

They had both lost their mothers at a too early age.

"Thank you Jake," she said with a smile.

He looked at her and grinned, "Thing is, I believe the reason our little Belly-Bug here has an issue with this Masen kid, is because he flat out ignores her, and _that _is what has the bee up her ass."

Her mouth must've been hanging open because Beavis and Butthead both started guffawing like donkeys.

"The too of you suck," Bella said throwing a pillow each at them.

"Well Ro does, and she's pretty good at it too," Jake said before continuing his hyena stint.

Ro, who was never flustered or remotely embarrassed by the things that blockhead Jake said, leaned over and kissed her boyfriend with a laugh.

"Ugh," Bella said rolling her eyes at their shenanigans. It was actually pretty amazing to see them together. When the two had first met it was hate at first sight. They couldn't stand each other and now, well, they were pretty much inseparable.

"Can we focus on my problem please?" Bella said clearing her throat so that her two friends could break apart.

"Sorry," Ro said with a slight and very hardly seen blush.

"Just talk to the guy Bells," Jake said getting off the floor and joining the girls on the bed.

She looked at him with an exaggerated eye roll, and said sarcastically, "Don't you think I've tried that?"

"Well what does he do? What are his interests?" Jake asked unperturbed by her sarcastic tone.

Jake smirked, "Taking up stalking as a new hobby there Bells?"

"Fuck off Jake," she said, her face flaming red.

Ro chuckled next to her and Bella reached over and hit her thigh. "Shut up."

Ro raised her hand in a show of surrender and made a show of zipping her lips.

"So as I was saying," Jake continued laying down, his head in Ro's lap. "Just make yourself available to be in the places he frequents, show interest in the things he likes."

"Be a pest if you have to be," Ro chimed in.

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip, thinking over the advice her friends were imparting.

"You guys think it'll actually work?" she asked after a few moments of massive over thinking.

Ro shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to try would it?"

"I guess not," she said smiling broadly.

She was going to do it, starting tomorrow, she was going to shadow Edward Masen's every step until he acknowledged her.

*****JB*****

Edward didn't even know what hit him.

Hurricane Bella hit him full force and head on.

One day he was minding his own business, quite happy to be staying out of the social circus that was high school, and the next he was bombarded by one of the school's most elite.

Of course she didn't know she was one of the elite, but that didn't do anything to sway Edward's reluctance to befriend her.

Half of the male population of Forks High wanted a piece of Ms. Swan and going from the stories that he had heard, even though he was hardly paying attention to the melee, she wasn't really giving any of them the time of day.

Thus the way his curiosity spiked when she decided to bestow her attentions on him.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him in Biology.

For a minute, he could've sworn that he had fallen down the rabbit hole.

_Was she really sitting next to him, trying to engage in conversation?_

Her voice faltered slightly as she cleared her throat and tried again, "Um...hey?"

He couldn't very well ignore her, his mother had taught him better than that.

"Hello," he said and he watched amazed as her face turned a shade of red he had never seen on a human being.

"I'm, uh," she stammered for a bit and he coughed to hide the smile that was spreading over his face. She was absolutely cute stammering over her words like that.

"You're Isabella Swan," he said.

"Bella," she said, "Just Bella."

"Nice to meet you, 'Just Bella'," he returned, giving her a small glimmer of a smile.

She laughed at that, "And you're Edward."

He gave her a nod, "Seems like you've got it covered. Was there something that you wanted?"

Milk chocolate eyes widened and then she bit down on her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to them; once again in less that five minutes, he found himself thinking how cute she was. Simply adorable.

"No...well not really," she said. "I just wanted to meet you."

Edward laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the teacher to them.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with the rest of us mere mortals Mr. Masen?" he asked dryly.

Edward looked down, hating the sudden burst of attention the class was showering him with. He could hear the snickers and see their faces craning to look back at him and Bella, who suddenly felt like getting to know her paper intimately.

"I'm sorry sir," he said and took up his pen.

The teacher gave a put upon sigh and resumed writing on the board.

A few moments later Bella leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Edward waved her off, "No problem. I'd rather not get into anymore trouble thanks."

And just like that he cut her off and went back into his bubble.

When class was over, Edward was out of there before the bell stopped ringing, leaving a stunned Bella staring after him.

Lunch was spent with him going over the impromptu meeting in his head.

_What was it that she had said?_

Ah yes, '_I just wanted to meet you.' _

_What was that about? _

_Why him of all the people in the whole school?_

He couldn't quite figure it out and that bugged him to no end.

So he ended out seeking her out, even though every grain of his body was against it. His mind, the vile betrayer, was the one that sought her out. Bella Swan intrigued him, and that unsettled him completely.

He found her sitting under a tree with a super-model and a jock. He watched her from a distance, watched her hands flailing around animatedly as she talked to her friends. The model and the jock were both laughing and Bella punched the guy's shoulder and he laughed, loud enough for Edward to hear, then leaned over and kissed Bella full on the lips.

Edward waited to see what she would do, if she would scream at him for his boldness or ignore it.

She did neither, she rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder again before turning back to the model-esque girl.

He didn't get to talk to her then because the bell rang, and even if it didn't, the sight of the kiss and her non-reaction to it left him more confused than ever. In class he could've sworn that she was interested in him, and yet here she was at lunch, kissing another guy. Openly.

He went to his next class and found he couldn't concentrate on anything, since his traitorous mind kept wandering off, and focusing on 'Just Bella' Swan. In fact the rest of his day was ruined because he was distracted. He couldn't wait for the day to end, and when it did, he raced home needing the solace that only playing the piano brought.

"Is everything ok dear?" his mother asked as she stuck her head into the music room.

"I met someone," he said as his fingers stopped moving over the porcelain keys.

His mother's face lit up, "Oh Eddie!" she cried, her hands flying to cover her mouth, a look of pure unadulterated joy on her face.

Had not for the brain contusions the whole situation was giving him, he would've laughed at her gleeful expression; instead he gave a heavy sigh and waited for his mother to stop her rush of words.

"Mother," he said interrupting her, "I barely met the girl today, would you stop planning the wedding already?"

Esme Masen-Cullen gave a little laugh and joined her son on the bench, "Tell me everything."

*****JB*****

"He laughed at me," Bella said with a pout as she lay on Jake's bed.

Jake who was busy cleaning his room, glanced over at his friend and gave her a _'I'm sorry' _look.

"Can you believe the jerk?" she asked angrily, sitting up Indian style.

"Want me to punch him in the face?" Jake asked hiding a smile, already knowing her answer. "Or would you prefer Ro to do it?"

Bella giggled, "Well as tempting as that sounds, nah. I don't want him to end up scarred for life from Ro."

Jake chuckled then, yup, his Ro was a spitfire and she knew it too.

"Where is Ro today anyway?" Bella asked.

"Her cousin Emmett came into town," Jake said folding a shirt. "They've gone shopping."

"Emmett as in Bear?" Bella asked.

Her friend nodded, "The one and only, apparently he got a new, well old-new car and they've gone shopping for parts to fix it up."

Bella nodded, she knew how passionate Ro was about cars, in fact that was the deal sealer with her and Jake. They both loved all things mechanical and loved to get their hands dirty. Anyone who looked at Rosalie Hale would never believe it, but she preferred greasy overalls to a Gucci dress any day.

"You gonna help them?" Bella asked, glad to steer the conversation away from her and Edward.

"Do dogs pee on brick walls?" he asked giving her his trademark grin.

"Asshole," Bella said with a laugh. "You hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" he replied.

"I'm gonna go make us some lunch," Bella said and head to the kitchen.

By the time Jake finished up in his room, Bella had his house smelling like a piece of heaven.

"Didn't I tell you he'd be here as soon as you took that out the oven?" Billy Black said from the table, a grin on his weathered face.

"You win again old man," Bella said with a laugh.

"You guys betting on my stomach again?" Jake asked as he bounced Bella on his way to the fridge.

"And she never learns," his father said.

"You used your Native magic," Bella said a happy smile etched on her face.

"Maybe," Billy said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I think you bet me all the time so I can bring over more of my cooking," Bella said pointing the serving spoon at him.

Billy laughed, loud and boisterous like his son, "You caught on to my evil plans. You're much smarter than you look."

"For a hoquaht," Jake said deftly dodging the dishtowel she threw at him with a snort of laughter.

"Looks like Jake won't be eating with us," Bella said as she plated Billy's meal and her own before sitting at the table.

The house got deathly quiet for a few moments and then she and Billy burst out laughing at the look of incredulity on his face.

"That was so not necessary," Jake grumbled as Bella stood and fixed his plate.

She leaned over and bussed his cheek with her lips and patted his head, "You'll live."

*****JB*****

How he ended up on her doorstep, he'd never know, but there he was, sitting on her steps in the crisp Washington air. It was twilight and he could see fireflies going about their business. From the lack of the squad car in front of the house, he guessed that the chief was on duty.

That suited him perfectly, because it was bad enough that he had to find the words to say to Bella, but he didn't think that he could handle any sort of interrogation from a father with a licensed gun and the means to get out of murdering him, if he even breathed on his daughter too hard.

The lights reflecting on the house drew him out of his thoughts and he waited for her to make an appearance. He could hear her laughing and then a masculine chuckle broke out, mingling with her airy laugh.

"See you later Bells," the male voice said, "Love you."

"Love you too," he heard her reply before the car drove off.

As an oversight on his part, Edward didn't think to stand, so when Bella raised her head and lifted her foot to the steps, she gave a small scream at seeing the figure sitting there.

Shrouded by darkness, she couldn't see his face, so as a police's daughter she did what came instinctive.

She pepper-sprayed his ass.

"Mother fuc..ahhhh!" Edward screamed as his eyes stung.

"Edward?" Bella said stepping closer tentatively.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny," he hissed, hopping around and rubbing his eyes vigorously.

Bella grabbed his hand and ignored his sarcasm, he was after all in pain.

"Stop that," she cried.

"But it fucking burns," Edward said.

"It'll make it worse," Bella said fumbling to get the key in the door. "I'll help you, promise."

"Well I would expect so since you're the one who caused this," he groused.

Bella ignored him as the door opened and she pulled him inside, kicking the door shut with her heel.

Of course the guy who she was trying to engage with her stunning personality would be the guy she pepper sprayed. She moved them quickly into the kitchen and pushed him down in one of the chairs.

"Don't rub your eyes anymore ok?" she said already moving away, grabbing a bowl and heading to the fridge.

"Whatever you're doing could you do it faster?" he said, the pain lacing his voice.

She opened the fridge and poured the half gallon of milk into the bowl and made her way back to the table.

"Here," she said, "Put your face in this."

Edward did as she instructed, and almost instantly the pain in his eyes lessened.

"It's milk," she informed him. "I would've used dish liquid but I think you irritated it enough with the rubbing you did."

Edward couldn't reply as his face was submerged under the milk, but he couldn't wait to.

Finally she raised his head and pressed a towel to his face. "Better?"

Edward took the towel from her and pressed it against face, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" she said.

"I said I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"You're really fucking rude," Bella said getting angry.

"You nearly took out my eyes!" he spat back.

"If you hadn't been skulking around my door like a fucking stalker then I wouldn't have sprayed your dumb ass!"

Edward paused, mouth open to reply, then realized that she had a most valid point.

Bella folded her arms across her chest, a smug expression on her face as she watched his face crumble in realization and defeat.

"I'm sorry," he said running a hand through his hair, tugging on the copper mess.

"You should be," she said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you why you wanted to meet me," he said watching as she dumped the milk down the sink.

For a few minutes she stood silently, washing the bowl and throwing out the empty milk carton before turning to face him.

"You were, well you still are, an enigma to me," she said looking at him stonily.

"Do tell," he said watching her face.

"You didn't try to hit on me," Bella said, her face reddening a bit.

"So let me get this straight," Edward said struggling to keep his laughter at bay, "Because unlike the other horny males at Forks High want to openly jump you, I have self control?"

Bella heard what he said and she replayed it her mind and then she realized what he said, a smile she couldn't stop, spread across her face. He had said he was horny.

"God, it sounds so stupid when you say it like that," Bella said with a giggle.

Edward found himself laughing along with her, he stood up and stretched his hand out to her, "I'm Edward Masen."

She looked at his hand for a moment before looking back up to his face, with a smile she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Edward Masen."

He smiled then and Bella, who did not believe in the whole aspect of love, was struck speechless.

"Likewise, 'Just Bella'."

*****JB*****

There romance was whirlwind, at least that's what everyone said; and in a way it was.

They became friends first, getting to know everything about each other that was to be known, then the romance blossomed. It was sweet at times, and volatile other times. No one could ever say that they were a passive couple. They argued about any and everything. Bella was in no way shy our introverted, she spoke her mind about everything, and Edward himself was no wallflower.

Everyone who was not aware of the nature of their relationship, only saw the outlook of them. They were the goody-two shoes, the quiet pair who hardly got involved with anything around them. Even though being with Edward didn't stop the other guys from trying. There was just something about Bella Swan that made the men's blood boil.

*****JB*****

On one of the good days they lay side by side in a meadow that Edward had found a day he was wandering aimlessly around, their fingers curled intimately together, Edward turned and propped on his elbow, brushing an errant curl from her face.

"I'm going to get my step-father to buy this land for me," he said.

She looked up at him, her eyes lighting up, "Really?"

"I'm gonna pay him back for it as soon as I become eligible for my inheritance," he went on kissing her nose.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she said ducking her head under his chin and wrapping his body in a hug.

"We'll get married here," he said kissing the top of her head, "We'll have children here."

"We'll grow old here," she said with a soft smile.

"Together," he whispered, raising her face to mold his lips to hers.

Some years later, after their college graduation, he proposed to her in their spot.

They were standing there staring at the beautiful sunset, when he got down on his knee in front of her.

"Ms. Isabella 'Just Bella' Marie Swan," he said staring into her tear filled eyes. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears that had pooled in her eyes, broke free as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes!" she said again her voice stronger.

He stood and gave a cry and spun her around before they joined in a heated kiss. They ended up making love right there under the stars, the smell of the sweet grass tickled their olfactory nerves.

"I love you," she whispered much later.

Edward pulled her close, pressing their sweat slicked bodies closer, "And I love you."

*****JB*****

"You better not let any skanks rub their tits and asses in front of your face," she said from the bed.

Edward laughed and moved to kiss her pouting lips, "I promise not to let that happen," he said kissing her lips, "...too often."

Bella squeaked and tore her lips from his, slapping his chest solidly, "You fucking cunt bastard!"

"You're gonna have to let the baby hear that potty mouth of yours," he said pressing his palm softly against her baby bump.

Six months passed since he had proposed, they wanted the house to be finished so they could have their dream wedding. This was the end of their first week in their new home and the wedding was in less than a month. Tonight some of Edward's frat brothers decided that he had to have a proper sending off. After all this would be his last chance to get his full on everything single men did, before shackled with the old ball and chain.

She sat on the porch for a while, taking in the sounds of night around her. The stars twinkled down at her, making her smile softly. After a while she stood up and went inside, getting ready for bed. Showered and fresh she climbed in to their bed and grabbed a book of her nightstand. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep until Edward got home anyway.

The time passed slowly as she devoured the book, and worry started to niggle the back of her brain. It was getting late and Edward had promised he'd call her on his way home. She put the book down and looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning. The panic kicked in full time. She grabbed her phone and dialed Emmett's number.

Rose, his girlfriend answered sleepily.

"Rose," she said trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "Has Emmett come home?"

"He's right here," Rose replied and Bella could hear her shuffling around on the bed, probably waking Emmett.

"It's Bella," she heard from the other end.

More rustling and then Emmett's baritone voice came on the line, "Bella? Something wrong?"

"Edward hasn't come home yet," she said shakily. "I was wondering if you heard him."

"No," Emmett said sounding instantly alert. "He left an hour ago, heading home."

Her phone beeped, signaling another call coming through, "Hold on Em, this might be him calling."

She pressed out and answered the call, "Where are you?"

"Ms. Swan?" a strange voice replied.

"Yes?" she said the worry that had been curling in the pit of her stomach, blossomed into full blown fear.

"Could you come to the hospital? There's been an accident..."

She didn't hear anything else as her body moved on auto-pilot out the door. She raced to her car and drove like a bat out of hell down the mountain. Tears clouded her vision and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. It could be something minor, she kept telling herself as she made her way to the hospital.

When she got there she parked quickly and made her way inside, anxiety written all over her face.

"Ms. Swan?" a kind looking doctor called as she raced to the front desk.

"Where's Edward?" she asked ignoring the correct politesse for the situation.

"Mr. Masen was involved with a head on collision," the doctor said. "It doesn't look good."

Pain gripped Bella tightly in its clutches and she reached out blindly, looking for something to anchor her.

"Come," the doctor said taking hold of her elbow and leading her to the couches in the sterile waiting room.

"No," she wheezed, shaking her head. "I want to see him."

"He might not be able to hear you," the doctor said. "He's heavily sedated."

"I don't care," she argued. "I _need _to see him."

The walk to his room was one of the longest walks Bella ever had to make and nothing could prepare her for the sight that met her when the door opened.

She gave a loud gasp and clutched hand over her mouth and her stomach as she saw Edward's badly bruised body, lying prone on the hospital bed.

"Oh my God," she breathed, tears burning her cheeks as they fell. How she made it to the bed without stumbling and falling, she'd never know, but she made it. Her tiny hand moving to hold his cold one tightly.

"Baby?" she whispered. "It's me, 'Just Bella'."

A sniff behind her made her turn slightly, her eyes met with a pair of aged eyes.

"I'm sorry," an old lady said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's just that I can tell you love him so very much."

Bella nodded, "I do."

Just then, as if by the grace of God, Edward's eyes fluttered and opened. "Just B-Bel'," he tried to get out.

"No, no," Bella cried kissing his forehead gingerly. "Don't try to talk honey."

Of course he didn't listen to her, his voice came out soft and weak but he talked.

Talked about their dreams, the things they were going to do when he went home. Bella nodded, listening intently as he talked, her hand never loosening its grip on his. The old lady, who was visiting her sick husband joined in the conversation from time to time. An hour passed and Edward seemed to be waning.

"You should get some rest," she said kissing his lips softly.

"No," he said. "I'm fine."

Suddenly Bella got an idea, "Bertie," she said to the little old lady, "Would you mind lending me your wedding rings?"

Bertie looked over at Harold, and smiled. "We'd be glad to lend them to you dearie."

Bertie called the nurse and asked her to fetch the chaplain before handing over the rings to Bella who smiled in thanks and turned to Edward.

"What do you say I make an honest man out of you, right here and now?" she said with a watery smile.

"I'd like that," he replied so softly she had to lean in closer to hear.

The chaplain arrived and performed the ceremony, all the while Bertie and Harold made the moment light and kept them laughing, despite the tears that were falling from Bella's eyes.

Afterwards Bertie drew the curtain to give them some privacy, the nurse came in to check on Edward then left them alone. Edward's hands were on her stomach as she lay next to him in the small bed, her face buried in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was all wrong but that didn't stop her from breathing in deeply.

His voice was so low, and he didn't sound like her Edward, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," she replied sitting up and looking down at him.

His eyes were open and he had a small smile on his lips, he tugged her back down and she went, head on his chest, listening as he continued.

"I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too," she said, a sob catching in her throat. The beats on the heart monitor were slowing down and she reached behind her and pressed the call button before settling back down.

"Even if I'm not here, I want you and our baby to know how much I love you both," he said and paused to cough.

"Don't talk like that," she said sobbing openly now.

"Promise me you'll remember," he said his voice strangely strong and clear.

"I promise," she cried her fingers clutching the paper thin gown he was wearing.

He gave a smile and closed his eyes as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, her tears trickling over his mouth.

A few minutes later the telling sound of the monitor flat lining filled the room, the nurse, who had been waiting at the door came in and killed it and stepped back, allowing Bella her time with Edward.

*****JB*****

A little over six months later, Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had Edward's wild copper colored hair and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. She was simply perfect. When they were released from the hospital, Bella made her way home with some of their friends. Edward's death had hit everyone hard and she was glad to have the company around.

They were having a barbecue in honor of Renesmee's birth and for the first time in a long time, Bella smiled a real smile. It had been hard losing Edward the way she had and harder that she had to go through her pregnancy for the most part alone, despite that she was hardly ever alone anymore. She felt alone because he wasn't there. He was missing everything, their daughter's birth, her first smile, her first word. He wouldn't be there to interrogate her first boyfriend, nothing.

It was amazing she hadn't spiraled into depression, and quite honestly, everyone expected her to, but there was something giving her strength; helping her through it all.

When she least expected it and in those moments when she felt the despair and sadness crashing down on her, she would hear his voice, plain as if he were standing right next to her.

"_I'll always love you, forever and always. Through the good, the bad and the ugly. For richer, for poorer...even if I'm not there. I'll always, __**always **__love you!" _

She nuzzled their daughter close to her, giving her a kiss on her chubby cheek.

"Daddy loves you," she whispered as she took in their friends around them, all telling stories about Edward, remembering him and keeping him alive with their memories.

And as a cool breeze blew over them, kissing both the cheeks of mother and baby, Bella smiled, eyes bright with unshed tears. "He loves _us._"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it...and honestly I was not that happy with it at first, but *shrugs* it kinda grew on me. Took me two days to write and re-write this and then an extra three days before I posted it. Whenever I listen to the song that inspired this one...I bawl like a baby *sniff* Hate it or love it? Tell me what you think :)**

**Also...someone reviewed and asked about Jacob and Emmett's girlfriend's. They are NOT the same person, Rosalie is called RO and Emmett's girlfriend's name is Rose. Coincidence but not the same person, sorry for any confusion.**


End file.
